Here Comes the Angels
by Peyt4Luke4eva
Summary: One shot between Lucas and Peyton. "Ssh. Just close your eyes Peyt. Its ok, everything's going to be ok."


Hey there guys. So I know that I'm writing my long story "Nobody's Fault But Mine" but I had this idea for a little one shot and just had to write it. Warning it is sad. Its based on speculation and spoilers for Season 6 so again if you don't want to know what might happen please don't read.

Being a brit means I won't see season 6 until at least summer next year but I thought I would write this up as a possible ending.

So here it is. I hope that you like it.

**Here Comes the Angels**

"Ssh. Just close your eyes Peyt. Its ok, everything is going to be ok."

Lucas Scott cradled his wife in his arms as they lay together to watch the sun rise on a brand new day. Peyton's head rested heavily against his chest as her breathing grew more and more faint. Her body growing weaker by every passing second.

Less than six months ago Peyton Sawyer had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. The silent killer as it was known for being so hard to spot and treat.

Lucas still remembered that fateful night when she had broken the news to him that she had been to the doctor after crippling stomach pains. They'd cried together, terrified of what cancer could mean. They'd tried to come to some sort of acceptance together. They'd pledged that they would not let it beat them. That their love could conquer anything. That they were soon to be wed and that they were going to live a long, full and happy life together as man and wife.

Peyton Sawyer after all was a born survivor. She'd survived the deaths of two moms. She'd fought back at her crazed stalker. She'd survived a bullet to the leg. She would fight and beat this cancer too. And Lucas, her sworn protector and saviour would be there to help to save her from this too.

After all, Lucas had reasoned with her on that night, that they had been through together they deserved a lifetime of happiness.

"Luke,' Peyton weak voice sounded over the crashing waves of the ocean. "I love you. You know that right."

Lucas smiled down at her wrapping the blanket tighter around her frail body. "Yeah. I love you too baby."

For as long as he could remember Lucas had loved her. He could still remember the first day he had laid eyes on her. Freshman year at Tree Hill High. With her skinny arms and her mess of curly hair. Peyton Sawyer had been the constant in his adolescent fantasies from the on.

She was his first love. His one true love.

Since her diagnosis Lucas had found himself wishing that they hadn't spent so much time in the past few years letting so many outside factors get in the way of them being together. They were each other's soul mate and yet since junior year they had let so much come between them.

They had both hidden their true feelings for each for fear of hurting Peyton's best friend and Lucas's sometime girlfriend Brooke for the best part of two years. Then when they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and got together in senior year and Peyton had moved to L.A to forge a career in music Lucas had proposed to her and as Peyton had said she wanted to wait Lucas's pride had got the better of him and he'd broken things off.

Lucas had then tried to mend a broken heart and move on from the woman he still loved by proposing to Lindsey. But his heart had never left Peyton and he had written two books about their undying love and the second had caused Lindsey to leave him at the alter and Lucas to finally realise that what he had with Peyton was too special to give up. And he had called her to ask her to come to Vegas with him to get married. But as both realised this was too cheesy they had returned to Tree Hill engaged and planned for a wedding with their friends instead.

"Luke," her voice cracked. "I'm scared."

"You're going to be ok. It's just like falling asleep."

"No. Not for me. For you. I want you to move on from this. I want you to be happy even when I'm gone."

Lucas stroked her hair back from her face. He was so glad the chemo hadn't taken her beautiful curls that he loved so much. They had talked about what would happen after she died. He knew she wanted to be cremated like her biological mother, Ellie, and her ashes scattered over her adopted mother's, Anna's, grave. They talked about it but Lucas never really allowed himself to think about life after Peyton. He didn't want to think about it.

"Just promise me you won't shut out the people who care about you. Promise me Luke."

"I promise."

She looked so pale, her skin almost translucent and her lips cracked. His beautiful Peyton now a shadow of the strong fiery woman he knew he would always love.

They had been through months of doctor's consultations now. They had been through surgery, round after round of chemotherapy. In the past months they had spent more time at the hospital trying to beat the sickness than they had being at home. It had taken its toll on Peyton. It had taken its toll on Lucas too having to see how weak and sickly the treatments made her. And when they had no effect and the cancer spread becoming more and more aggressive it seemed almost kinder to her to have them stop and to let her go in peace.

It was just two weeks ago now their doctor had come into Peyton's hospital room to tell her the news that the cancer was too advanced and therefore untreatable. That the latest course of chemo had had no effect like the one before. He had told her that she had only a matter of weeks left. That there was nothing further modern medicine could do for her other than to keep her comfortable. The news came as a shocking blow but also a relief. Peyton had told Lucas it was better this way. She didn't want him to have to watch her suffer like that anymore. And both knew her system couldn't take much more of it.

Against the doctor's wishes Peyton had decided to discharge herself from the hospital. She wanted to spend the remainder of her days surrounded by the people she loved and the surroundings that she was accustomed to. So Lucas had taken her back home and made every single day count.

"I never took the time to notice how beautiful the world can be," she'd said to him as they lay in bed together. "Luke I want to die in your arms watching the sun rise. At the very beginning of a new hope. That's how I want to go."

And he'd promised her that was the way that she would go. He could never say no to her.

And here they were now. Lying in the sand. The sun slowly rising from its place beneath the ocean. The tides churned.

"I love you so much Luke. Thank you for making me so happy. For marrying me. For everything." It was taking all her energy now just to speak. Her voice was now becoming fainter and more breathless.

Lucas felt the tears form in his eyes. Felt his throat constrict with emotion. He knew it was almost time. Knew that she had been holding on for this moment.

"Thank you for giving me everything," he managed.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He bent his face to hers, kissing her so softly, lightly stroking her cheek. "I love you Peyton Sawyer-Scott."

She smiled into his kiss. She loved her new name.

"It's time," she said then. Her head falling back against his chest.

"I know baby. Just close your eyes. You don't have to fight it anymore."

Peyton's beautiful green eyes slowly shut, a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you." They were the last words to leave her lips.

Lucas felt her strength finally give out, her body falling limply into his own. "I love you too baby." He held her tightly. And he allowed himself to cry. He promised himself to live his life the way that Peyton would want him to. And he promised he would never ever forget the love of his life.


End file.
